Waiting for Superman
by Thee Rated R Redneck
Summary: She's always been a tough girl. But, she meets someone that breaks down all her barriers. Will this new guy be Cassie's Superman?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Warning: **Lots of country references. xD Justin's are boots, and Browning is a type of apparel, hunting gear, and several other different things.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie. She comes strictly from my imagination. And as much as I'd love to own The Shield boys, I can't. Sadly.

She'd been told that she was eccentric. Ever since she was little. She didn't really understand why. She was pretty normal. At least, she thought she was.

But looking back on it, Cassie Marie Rivers was anything but normal. First off, she was raised in Upstate New York and you could _swear_ she was a southern kid. She acted more boy than girl, and lived in anything denim or camouflage. She never played with dolls, instead wanting to watch baseball with her grandfather or run outside with her male cousins. Also, she was a gigantic wrestling fan, from the time she turned twelve, and was the only one in her house that even watched it. She stayed up all night to watch her favorite, Jake the Snake Roberts wrestle.

So, when she finally got into the WWE Developmental system after years of working for the Indy companies, it didn't bother her when she got all sorts of weird stares.

She was dressed in her usual attire. She wore a pair of worn denim shorts, her _Justin's _on her feet, and a t-shirt with the Browning buck mark symbol on it.

Not odd at all, right?

Well, it was, because it was 55 degrees outside, and everyone else was dressed in pants and sweaters.

She was backstage at the live taping for Monday Night Raw. Michael Hayes had told her that she needed to get 'better acquainted' with the way things backstage worked. He was probably right. The Indies and the big leagues are a lot different in several respects.

So there she was. Being gawked at for her choice of attire for the divas all decked out in designer clothing. She could tell no one had a clue who she was.

Well, almost no one.

From down the long corridor, she heard a voice scream her nickname. _"Riv!"_

She spun around and a grin nearly broke her face. "Lopez!" She yelled, seeing her goofy, gangly best friend running for her. She was almost tackled to the floor in a huge hug. He pulled back and his bright eyes were even brighter, lit up. His two-toned hair was pulled back in a bun and he had his ring attire on, completely different from his usual band t-shirts, straight legged jeans and assortment of hats.

She laughed loudly and patted his cheek, giving him a crooked grin.

"I fucking missed you, girl!" Colby Lopez, otherwise known as Seth Rollins, remarked brightly.

The two had been good friends since the Indie days, when he wrestled as Tyler Black. They were in FCW together, and had been travelling buddies. They were completely different in every way, but they flowed so well as best friends. They had seen the best and worst from each other, and they still stuck around.

Cassie flashed a bright smile back. "I missed you too, Lopez." She heard a throat clear and raised an eyebrow, standing on her tiptoes to glance over her best friend's shoulder. She saw his team members behind him, looking at her curiously.

Getting the hint, Colby moved to the side, turning so that he could face all three. Still with his ever so bright, optimistic smile, he motioned to Cassie. "Guys, this is Cassie. I've known her for a really, really long time. She's the best friend you can ask for." Then, he motioned to the biggest man, the one known as Roman Reigns. "This is Joe."

The man, Joe, gave a polite, crooked smile and stepped forward, extending his hand out her. "Nice to meet you." He rumbled as they shook hands. Cassie gave a smile back as she nodded.

"Likewise."

He took a step back, and Colby motioned to the other man. "And this, is Jon."

Instead of stepping forward and shaking her hand, Jon gave her a nod and a cocky smirk. He raised an eyebrow and looked her over, licking his lips. It made Cassie simply raise an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, doll. I gotta say, never knew any a' Colby's friends were as hot as you."

As hot as the dude was, Cassie wasn't one to be one over by one liners and pretty eyes, even if they were ice blue and attached to one of the sexiest men in the wrestling business.

"Thanks, I guess." Cassie pushed off the "compliment" and instead turned to Colby, flashing a huge smile. "Hey, good luck out there tonight." She gave a mock punch to his shoulder. Colby chuckled.

"Hey," He smirked a little and glanced at Joe. Lowering his voice a few octaves, he said, "Believe in the Shield."

The impression made Cassie and Joe laugh, quite hard. Jon even gave a few chuckles, rolling his eyes. With a hug, a goodbye, and a wink, the three men were off to go make their entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: **Language, sexual references, drugged-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie, the product of my imagination. As much as I'd love the rights to my three boys, I sadly don't have them.

After watching the beatdown of The Shield at the hands of The Authority, Cassie was worried. She knew just how much some of the bumps wrestlers took could hurt. And the bumps that Joe, Colby and Jon just took looked like they hurt.

It had been about a month since the Cassie started visiting Raw, and she began hanging out with Colby more. By association, that also meant that she hung out with Jon and Joe more.

She'd found out a lot about the three men.

First, Joe was a huge teddy bear. He was sweet, very smart, and soft spoken despite his deep voice. He was engaged to a pretty, curly haired young blonde named Adeline. He pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on.

Jon, on the other hand, was a ladies man, down to the letter. He had girls falling all over him 24/7, and loved it. However, she had seen a slow decline in that part of him. Instead, she watched as he began doting on _her_ more and more. It was like she was a challenge that he desperately wanted to win over.

So, it was safe to say that she had a new group of friends she was happy to hang out with.

When Joe and Colby stumbled backstage, holding Jon up, his arms over their shoulders, his head was hanging low, lips parted as his eyes lolled around, dazed and glazed over.

Cassie made her way over, her blue eyes wide as they darted between Colby and Joe. "What happened?"

"Were you watching?" Colby asked gruffly, holding the side of his neck. "We don't even know what the hell happened. When we went to get out, he didn't even know what the fuck was going on."

Cassie frowned. She gently cupped Jon's chin, tilting his head up. His glazed eyes found her's. "Jon, do you know who I am?"

"Hey, doll face." His gruff voice said after a moment or two, a grin quirking up his lips. That had been his nickname for the little brunette as of late.

Cassie looked up at the other two men. "I think he has a concussion."

After being in the trainers for an hour while the three men were taken care of, Jon was able to walk on his own. He head doctor had given him a small dose of painkillers, because along with his concussion, he had several bruises and a large gas on his back from the fourteen men, and then the other three.

Jon was funny when he was drugged up.

Bracing himself against a wall, he winked over at Cassie. "Hey there, denim shorts." That earned a chuckle. "Come here often?"

"I work here, Jonathon." She walked over to him and took his arm, slinging it over her shoulders.

"Well hello there." He looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows, making Cassie laugh.

"Lean on me."

That statement started Jon singing a rousing rendition of the song as she led him down the hall, flanked by Joe and Colby. Cassie, Joe and Colby were all laughing as Jon looked down at Cassie and gave her a goofy grin.

"Like that, huh?" He asked, as they approached the car. When she let him go to open the door, he put his hands on his hips, swinging them back and forth. "You should see my naked performance." He said, winking at her again.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." She snickered. "Get in the car, Jonathon."

And he did, only with the coaxing that she sit next to him. He got inside of Colby's rental and scooched over to the left side, waiting for her to get in. Cassie tossed her duffle in the back before she got in beside him.

While Joe, Colby and Cassie discussed where the storyline would go from here, Jon had slowly started inching toward Cassie. She didn't notice, focused on listening and looking out the window at the night life. However, she felt him lay his head on her shoulder, and watched his eyes close. She saw a soft smile on his usually joking, cocky face, and couldn't help but smile.

He looked like a little kid.

She gently reached over and shook his shoulder. "Jon." She said softly. "Wake up." Another small shake and Jon's eyes fluttered open. She nodded to the hotel. She got out of the car and Jon followed, fumbling a bit. They all made their way into the hotel and upstairs, Jon relatively quiet. When they got to their floor, Joe branched off and went to his hotel room with Adeline, a makeup artist for the Superstars and Divas. Cassie went to hand off Jon to Colby, but he grabbed her hand, his eyes sad. He tugged her hand.

"Don't leave." He said, quietly. This was a stark contrast to his personality, usually cocky, brash with his emotions strictly controlled. There was emotion in his clear blue eyes, and she could tell that something in him really, _really_ didn't want her to leave.  
With a sigh, the usually tough-as-nails girl slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

The three made their way into the room. Colby gave Cassie a tight hug and kissed her forehead, giving Jon a fist bump as he headed to bed. Cassie sat Jon down on the couch, before she went and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She opened it up and took a long swig, before she set it back down. She walked back over to the couch and took a seat next to Jon.

He turned and looked at her, brows furrowing and squinting. Then, his face broke out into a large grin. He cupped her cheek and leaned close, making Cassie's eyes go wide. He ran his thumb along her cheek bone.

"You know, doll face," He said, quietly. "I'm glad you stayed with me." He let her face go and leaned over, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug. She laughed good naturedly and returned it tightly, putting her face in his neck. She breathed him in for a second and felt some feelings bubbling up that she couldn't ignore.

Did she…was she starting to…_like _Jon?

**A/N: **The next chapter will be of the 'sleepover' of sorts. xD Thank you to those who followed and favorited, and a huge thank you to LadyEvil21 for reviewing! Some more reviews would be appreciated!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Warning: **Language, and violent threats.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Cassie. One day, maybe, I'll get to call the Boys mine. ;D

Cassie woke up to loud snoring, and sweaty arms wrapped tightly around her. She blinked her eyes open and yawned, raising a hand to rub them. She glanced next to her to see that there laid Mr. Jon Good, fast asleep and looking happy. A smile lit up her face as she remembered the night previous.

_Jon flashed Cassie a bright grin. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he leaned forward and grabbed the television remote, squinting as he began to channel surf. She jumped when he let out a big whoop and nudged her with his elbow. His head whipped over at her and he grinned, blue eyes lit up._

_"You like this show?" He asked._

_In all honesty, Cassie knew nothing about the random television show other than that it was some cop drama centered in Cincinnati. But, she liked that boyish look on the otherwise serious man's face, so she nodded and flashed a small smile. Jon nodded almost frantically._

_"It's so good." He began to ramble about his thoughts on the stories and backgrounds on each character animatedly, moving his hands around wildly with his words. Cassie gave a chuckle here and there, but he didn't seem to notice, completely enamored with explaining the show to her. She thought it was cute._

_Halfway through four episodes later, Cassie watched as Jon's eyelids slowly began to inch lower and lower as he yawned frequently. He slouched the tiniest bit on the couch, shoulders sagging. She nudged him. "Come on, Mox." She'd heard some of the men call him that, and she really liked it. "Time for bed." _

_The brunette stood and extended both hands out to the sluggish, groggy blonde. He looked up at her and gave her the sweetest sleepy smile she'd seen. "You take such good care 'a me, doll." He murmured. _

_He took Cassie's hands and stood slowly. She led him to his bedroom and watched with a chuckle as his nose wrinkled in confusion. She helped him remove his shoes, unbutton his pants and pull his shirt off. She couldn't help but oggle him a little. He was extremely attractive. She blushed a little when she realized she'd been staring too long. She helped him into bed, pulling the covers over him. She went to walk away, but felt a strong hand catch her wrist._

_She looked back at him and fought a smile. He was battling sleep, obviously, but he still looked at her with his blue eyes and gave a small smile. Some of the grogginess was gone, but the majority remained._

_"Ya can't leave me now, doll, you told me you'd stay."_

_And so, she hesitantly climbed into bed with him. She tried to keep her distance but he simply pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and yawned a final time before he slipped into sleep. Listening to his heartbeat and his soft snores, it was hard not to fall asleep._

_And she did. _

Cassie managed to untangle herself from him. She pulled the curtains shut and made sure no lights were on, knowing he needed complete dark and silence to heal from his injury. She glanced back at him and smiled, before she excused herself.

Two months later, developmental had gotten a lot of feedback from the fans about wanting Cassie on the main roster, so, they decided to have her try her luck on Raw. Cassie was estatic, learning that she would face Danielle Moinet, otherwise known as Summer Rae. She had experienced Danielle somewhat in the Indies, and wasn't too fond of her. She had a mild found with Colby, but ended up cheating on him with one of the other guys. That caused an out of business fued between the two women, and they desperately disliked each other.

After the night with Jon, nothing had really happened. He barely talked to her, shuffled around her, and acted like he didn't know who she was, or that she was there. The complete 360 turn baffled Cassie, and she had no idea why this was happening.

The Monday night progressed as it normally would, and Cassie was trying to push her nerves aside as she watched Danielle go to gorilla and leave through the curtain. She shook out her wrists and glanced down at her tight fitting halter plaid top and darkwash Jean shorts, making sure she looked decent. She glanced in the mirror and grinned a little. Her normally long, curly hair was pin straight, laying across her shoulders in a perfect way. Her makeup looked flawless.

She was ready.

She heard her theme song, _She's A Hottie _by Toby Keith blare in the arena, her eyes flying wide open when cheers erupted. She made her way through the curtain and grinned, greeted by a bunch of smiling, cheering fans.

And then, everything went blank.

She woke up to the backstage area. She heard Jon's voice first, barking and yelling that, _"That little skank,_" had better not set foot anywhere near him because he'd kill her if she did. She heard Joe next, trying to calm him down, and then Colby's face popped up in her vision.

"Hey Riv." He said, softly.

"Colby?" She groaned out slowly sitting up on the bench, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What the fuck happened?"

Then, suddenly, the other two men were next to me. Jon looked her over, looking concerned, before he spoke.

"You had a badass match. Best match that little bitch has ever fucking had. But, at the end, she botched and kicked you in the temple. You held out and pinned her, but then you got back here and collapsed."

"How'd I get here?" She asked, after a moment or two. A big grin broke out on Joe's face and he nudged Jon.

"Your buddy here decided to carry you back to our lockeroom, and then go find Danielle."

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes finding Jon's. "And?"

"I told her I'd shove her fucking face in a compactor if she botched that bad with you again."

**A/N**: Super long, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to those of you who favorited and followed, and a huge thanks to ChelleLew for reviewing!


End file.
